Bitch (Meredith Brooks song)
| recorded = 1996 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = |3:58 }} | label = Capitol | writer = | producer = Geza X"Isn't It Ironic?", Jerry Crowe, Los Angeles Times, June 11, 1997. | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = I Need | next_year = 1997 }} "Bitch", also known by its censored title, "Nothing In Between", and later re-released as "Bitch (Nothing In Between)", is a song recorded by American artist Meredith Brooks and co-written with Shelly Peiken. It was released in May 1997, as the lead single from her album Blurring the Edges. The song steadily rose on the Billboard charts, eventually peaking at number two for four weeks. The song reached number two in Canada as well. It debuted and peaked on number six on the UK Singles Chart on 27 July 1997 and stayed in the top ten for four weeks. The song was also a big hit Australasia, where it reached number two in Australia and number four in New Zealand. At the APRA Music Awards of 1998 it won Most Performed Foreign Work. It also charted strongly on Europe; in Iceland, the song reached number three. It ranked at No. 79 on VH1's "100 Greatest Songs of the '90s", and was nominated for Best Female Rock Vocal Performance and Best Rock Song at the 40th Annual Grammy Awards. Music video The video accompanying the song was directed by Paul Andressen, and shows Meredith on guitar while performing the song on a shimmering floral background. Throughout the course of the song several objects typically associated with women are shown floating around the singer. In popular culture Media The song appears in the film What Women Want, in the scene where Nick sings and begins to try different feminine products for the company he works for. It was also briefly sung by Alison Hendrix, one of the clones played by Tatiana Maslany, in the 8th episode of the first season of Orphan Black. It is sung by the character Brooke Soso in the twelfth episode of the second season of Orange Is the New Black. "Bitch" was the theme song for the reality television series Chasing Farrah starring Farrah Fawcett. Jane Lynch covered the song as character Sue Sylvester on ''Glee s final season episode, "The Hurt Locker, Part One". Liz Lemon of 30 Rock listens to the song while running in the episode "Cleveland." The song is quoted in the pilot episode of the Fox show Proven Innocent. Parodies American comedy music group Raymond and Scum parodied the song as "Blair Witch", a parody about the film The Blair Witch Project (1999). In 2000, Australian comedian Chris Franklin released a parody of the song titled "Bloke" with the lyrics changed to reflect the stereotypical Australian male lifestyle. It debuted at number 15 on the ARIA Charts before eventually reaching the number one spot and staying there for two weeks, becoming the twelfth highest selling single of the yearARIA Charts - End Of Year Charts - Top 100 Singles 2000 and receiving double platinum certification (140,000+ copies shipped). The song was later nominated for two ARIA Awards for 'Best Comedy Release' and 'Highest Selling Single', failing to win either. Kim Gordon of the band Sonic Youth has stated that their song "Female Mechanic Now on Duty" was inspired by "Bitch". "It's worth mentioning," says Kim, "that the song, 'Female Mechanic on Duty' was inspired by 'Bitch' by that famous Lilith-type female singer, Meredith Brooks. It's an answer song." Popular misconception "Bitch" has frequently been misattributed to fellow singer-songwriter Alanis Morissette, a misconception that has existed since the song's release. The close musical similarities between Morissette's work at the time in comparison with "Bitch" has been commented upon by publications such as Allmusic, Billboard,Jagged Little Pill Anniversary Review Entertainment Weekly,Interview with Meredith Brooks and the Los Angeles Times, with music critic Stephen Thomas Erlewine saying that Brooks sounded like a "clone". Record producer Geza X deliberately sought a hit single that sounded like Morissette's songs, yet he was fired soon afterward even when "Bitch" achieved major success, due to conflicts with Brooks' record label. Track listings CD single[http://www.discogs.com/Meredith-Brooks-Bitch/release/201453 Meredith Brooks - Bitch (CD)] at Discogs # "Bitch" (Edit) – 3:58 # "Bitch" (Transistor Mix) – 4:07 # "Bitch" (Madgroove Mix) – 3:45 # "Bitch" (E-Team Funky Bitch Edit) – 3:05 CD single alt[http://www.discogs.com/Meredith-Brooks-Bitch/release/1622007 Meredith Brooks - Bitch (CD)] at Discogs # "Bitch" – 4:13 # "Down By The River" – 4:15 CD maxi[http://www.discogs.com/Meredith-Brooks-Bitch/release/202832 Meredith Brooks - Bitch (CD)] at Discogs # "Bitch" (Album Version) – 4:13 # "Bitch" (Untied) – 3:56 # "Bitch" (Transistor Mix) – 4:07 # "Bitch" (Tee's In House Mix) – 6:13 # "Down By The River" – 4:15 12" promo[http://www.discogs.com/Meredith-Brooks-Bitch/release/524000 Meredith Brooks - Bitch (Vinyl)] at Discogs # "Bitch" (E Team Funky Bitch Mix) – 8:18 # "Bitch" (E Team M2000 Crazy Bitch Mix) – 7:00 # "Bitch" (Madgroove Mix) – 3:45 # "Bitch" (Todd Terry's Inhouse Mix) – 6:12 # "Bitch" (Todd Terry's Inhouse Dub) – 5:36 # "Bitch" (E Team Funky Bitch Radio Edit) – 3:05 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} See also * List of Billboard Mainstream Top 40 number-one songs of the 1990s References External links * Category:Meredith Brooks songs Category:1997 debut singles Category:APRA Award winners Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:Songs written by Meredith Brooks Category:Songs written by Shelly Peiken Category:Song recordings produced by Geza X Category:1996 songs Category:Capitol Records singles